What's going on?
by Digital Damita
Summary: Mimato coupling, Based around Yamato trying to make Mimi jealous and of course the end results. enjoy please r&r.


**Author's note: **Coupling Mimato and Joe/OC. I do not own Digimon but I do own Noella Shiam. Enjoy, r&r.

What's going on?

Written December 2001.

A young lady, headed towards a blonde man, her hair was tied up.

"So where's my money you promise me Matt!!" the blonde guy sitting at the bar turned around, his smile turn into a frown.

"Your not getting a dime Noella! It did not work" matt's eyes wandered to a long chestnut young lady in a very short dress was in the corner with her friends who were giggling and dancing.

"She doesn't even notice me" Matt sighed, Noella was the school's slut and would do anything for a dollar, she wearing a red mini-leather dress, that was an understatement for the tiny piece of material her body cling too.

"Don't worry Matt, we still have a few tricks up our sleeves"

"What is it this time?" Matt asked her, in which she leaned forward to whispered something and lean back, Matt smiled.

"You're on but remember...." he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know keep it between you and me" she grinned and nodded.  
  
Matt got up of his bar stood and put one arm around her waist.

They walked passed Mimi, her mouth dropped she couldn't believe it, Matt and Noella! What about her? What about the summer they spent flirting together! How could he have forgotten that!

"Can you look at the state of that!" Mini pointed at them, glaring.

"Yeah I know look at him, with his hand on her ass. He's looks like a dog on heat!" Sora replied trying to cheer up her best friend, letting her hear what she wanted to.  
  
The normal group of guys stood at the bar checking out the. Tai grinned at his girlfriend who was trying her best to get Mimi to smile but with not luck.

"Honey at 2 o'clock" Tai shouted out as a young lady passed him bar, grinning at him she passed.

"I'd give her a nine, maybe nine and a half" Izzy commented

"Well I think Matt's got an nine, I think she needs a little more excitement than Matt though" Davis told the guys; Joe put his hand on Davis head

"Get real Davis she needs a man not a boy!" he replied

"What are you like?" Tai burst into laughter.

"Excuse me fella's! I don't mean to take you away from your animal instinct but you going to talk to us or just stand there all night drooling over the girls in here?" Sora asked

"Sorry babe" he replied wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.  
  
Matt had noticed his gang was all there and decided to put his little show on the road.

"Ready?" Matt asked the girl next to him

"Yeah of course matty!" she replied sweetly,

"Hey you guys, didn't release you were going to be here" Matt told them, T.k rolled his eyes, what was he like?

"I want to introduce you to Noella" the chores of hello's echoed back, Mimi grit her teeth as they kissed.   
  
Mimi was not going to stand there and watch the guy she fancied make out with someone else. She picked up her items she had brought and walked up the stairs of the club.

Matt noticed and dropped the girl he was holding

"Ow" Noella squeaked as she hit the floor.

"Oh shit!" Matt announced as he headed towards the stairs to follow Mimi.

"Well smart move Casanova!" Sora shouted after Matt

Noella sorted her self out and walked toward the bar closest followed by Joe.  
  
Mimi reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the back, trying to hide.

"Mimi wait up please!" Matt shouted back at Mimi as she reached the top of the stairs

"No Matt, you have lost your chance, I thought you had feelings for me! Guess I was wrong" Mimi replied back at him, Matt caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What you want Matt?" Matt looked into the tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry Mimi" he told her  "Mimi you know my girl" he continued.

"Ok we might have never said it but we both know how we feel" Matt reached up to touch Mimi face but Mimi grabbed his hand

"Its about time we stop beating around the bush" Mimi leaned in and kissed him "Its about time we made it right"

" I love you too much to lose you" Matt was now crying,

"You love me?" she was taken back by this comment.

"Of course I do"

"I love you too" they sealed it with a kiss.  
  
The end  
  
Please r&r


End file.
